Identical Eyes
by GabbyAbby
Summary: She had his eyes, deep, blue and knowing' Allison sees that life isn't always perfect. HouCam.


**Identical Eyes**

**A/N: **I do not own **'House M.D.'** or any of its characters. If I did Greg and Allison would have been together already.

**A/N: **Thanks specially to my beta **Kelly11**.

---------------------------------------MD---------------------------------------

She had his eyes, deep, blue and knowing.

They drew all your attention towards them.

And even though she was so small, you could tell she always knew something you didn't.

And they were always smiling, always so happy.

I had never seen two things so identical; they had the same shape, same color, and same sparkle of mischief, same curiosity.

They would spend hours doing nothing but sitting down and staring in to each other's eyes.

Like they had a secret conversation by just staring at each other.

She had been almost 17 months old when the symptoms had first shown up, a high fever followed by the seizures.

It was the day of her second birthday when she closed her beautiful eyes for the last time.

He had blamed himself, said he could have tried harder.

We did everything we could, looked into every single disease known to man, everything was researched and the list of symptoms just kept on growing.

All the tests had come back negative, every single time we were sure we had found the right illness; the tests told us we were wrong.

She just got worse and worse. She slipped between our fingers and we couldn't even hold on to her. Couldn't make her comfortable, couldn't cure her.

They had only managed to get me to let go of her, when her little body had long since grown cold.

She was so little. Just two years old!

And we had to watch her die.

Greg had told me I was damaged. He had been right.

By then I wasn't damaged, I have gone beyond that. I was broken!

I didn't go to her funeral. I had refused to.

I stayed behind locked in her little room, just how it had been months ago when she still slept there.

I would spend days in there, my mind locked inside the memories.

I began dying too, and he died along with me.

It was never the same again, we lost each other the day she closed her beautiful eyes.

He stood by me, tried to comfort me. He told me we could try again.

I didn't want another baby. I wanted her.

I stared down at the plastic device. I knew it was true without even doing the stupid test. I had felt the same way before. When it was with _her. _

But I didn't want to believe the little pink dot.

I threw it against the wall of the bathroom before I slid down to the floor. I couldn't be pregnant! I couldn't!

I didn't want to have the doubt in my mind that it might happen again. I didn't want to take the chance of there being something wrong with this child too. I didn't want to see him have to go through it all over again.

I began to pull my hair, as the tears fell and finally I screamed at the injustice of it all.

"Allison?" he called from the other side of the door. The last year had made him look so much older than he really was. It had the same affect on me.

"I just can't" I whispered, as I opened the door. He saw the plastic device and took in a deep breath.

We sat there on the bathroom floor, silent.

"We will never get her back" he whispered, avoiding my gaze.

"This is another chance Allie. We're never getting her back, but we have a chance to love someone else just as much" he finally looked at me and I knew he felt the same things as me. He was just as scared, just as hopeless.

"But what if the same thing happens?" I cried my face buried in his chest.

I wouldn't survive it again; I just couldn't stand the pain, the feeling that something was almost missing and that it drove me deeper and deeper into depression.

I knew he couldn't either

"We'll love it just the same, but it will never replace her"

---------------------------

Our second child, she was what brought us hope again.

Hope that life would continue, that we could be happy.

That's why she was named Hope Victoria. She was our victory, our hope,

so much weight, such a burden to place on the shoulders of a little girl.

She isn't a little girl anymore; I realized that now that I see her smile at me, as she twirls in her white wedding gown.

She had his eyes, her sister eyes. But they were so different.

I smiled at her "You look beautiful"

My beautiful daughter, my wonderful second chance.

She grew up to be as sweet as me and as skeptical as her father.

It was no surprise she had gone to medical school and followed the path her father had.

"Do you think daddy would be proud?" she asked, her fingers traced the fabric of her dress.

"I think he would be fuming mad that you're marring Robert Chase's son"

She laughed, and for a moment her eyes weren't hers, they were his.

Greg would be proud, no matter what he would have said. He would have been more than happy to see his second child, his little girl, in such happiness.

"Yeah he would" Hope said, her fingers tracing the chain of the necklace her father her given to her for her 22nd birthday for getting into medical school, days before he joined our first daughter.

---------------

**I have no clue where that came from.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**_Amethyst sweet angel  
_**Time completed: 8:06 p.m. 07/16/06


End file.
